


Castiel's Brief Fling with Humanity

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Castiel Series - Fall from Grace [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel doing human things, Baking, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel in the kitchen, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was more or less completely covered in flour, the powdery white smeared across his face and accentuating the five o'clock shadow, spilled down his front, and even dusting his black socks. He had his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, suit jacket discarded, and his hair was mussed and speckled with white as well. He tilted his head as Dean continued to stare at him.</p><p>"Cas..."</p><p>"I had a misfortunate time with the flour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Brief Fling with Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's overwritten, but I had to.

When Castiel had moved in with them, Dean didn't think a whole lot of it. It wasn't going to be that much of a difference. Kevin had been living with them until... until. It was a little more quiet without him, and Cas moving in was a no brainer after the whole thing with Gadreel had been revealed. So, when Castiel had moved in with them, Dean didn't think a whole lot about it.

It was just... effortless.

It was, also, one of the best things that Dean and Sam had ever decided to do. (Not that there had really been a decision; they had driven to Cas's... house, grabbed his stuff, and drove him to the bunker.)

"What _is_ that smell?" Dean muttered, frowning into the bunker as he descended the stairs. "It smells like a bakery mixed with a bonfire. Cas!" he yelled, raising his voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm baking!"

Dean frowned, sharing a glance with Sam. His brother just shrugged with an _I-don't-know_ face, dumping their stuff on the table. "We already ate, Cas," Dean called.

"I assumed that you would have!"

Dean wound around Sam and headed down the hallway. "Then what are you doing in here, dude?" He pushed into the kitchen, coming to a stop as Cas turned around to greet him.

He was more or less completely covered in flour, the powdery white smeared across his face and accentuating the five o'clock shadow, spilled down his front, and even dusting his black socks. He had his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, suit jacket discarded, and his hair was mussed and speckled with white as well. He tilted his head as Dean continued to stare at him.

"Cas..."

"I had a misfortunate time with the flour," Castiel replied, turning back to the oven.

"I can see that," Dean remarked. "So, what are you making? Or... trying to make."

Cas turned around again suddenly, as though spurred on by the question. He swiped a finger through a small bowl on the countertop that Dean couldn't see what was in it, before crossing the room to come to a stop in front of Dean. "Try this," he said, offering his hand.

Dean swatted Cas's hand away, mostly out of reflex, before he could get words out. "Hang on, what is it? And I'm not sucking it from your fingers, come on!"

Again with the head tilt, the silent _what's-the-problem-I-don't-understand_ look that was exemplified by the curious probing Dean was getting from those smoky blue eyes.

Dean sighed, gripping Cas's arm. "I'll try it, just not by hand-feeding from you. Not hand-feeding from anyone, unless it's a hot lay," he muttered. "Come on." He dipped his own fingers into the bowl and sucked the sticky jelly off, pleasantly surprised to find it both edible and even good. "Is that the filling that goes in apple pie?"

"Yes."

"Cas... are you making a pie?" Dean continued.

"Yes," Castiel replied. His lips twitched like he was about to smile, but then the oven _ding_ ed and his face went stony again. "I hope," he murmured, dodging around Dean to the oven.

Dean huffed a laugh. "You hope." He followed Cas to the oven, watching with some amusement as Cas slipped on _two_ oven mitts and opened the door. Amusement was replaced with curiosity as Cas pulled the pie out of the oven because - wow, that pie looked freaking awesome.

"What are you two up to?" Sam asked, coming up behind them. "Woah... did you make a pie, Cas?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, he freaking did. Look at that!" Dean leaned forward, breathing in the smell of freshly baked dough and apples. "Is there spice in that?"

Castiel nodded. "Cinnamon and nutmeg. And lemon juice," he added.

Dean frowned, looking back at him. "Lemon juice? You put lemon juice in an apple pie?"

"The recipe called for it." Cas shed the oven mitts, turning off the oven. "I learned how to prepare food while I was human. I know about your liking-"

"Love affair," Sam interjected.

Dean glared, but Cas pushed on. "Towards pie and, after reading the ingredient list on the empty carton you threw out last week, I'm not even sure that what you were eating _was_ real pie, so I decided to try making one. I wasn't sure about the flavor, there's so many..."

"Any flavor is Dean's favorite flavor," Sam said. "But, wow, Cas, this looks really good."

"Hey, back off my pie!" Dean retorted, going to grab a fork.

Sam smirked and held up his hands. "And I've learned not to stand in between Dean and pie, or someone'll lose their hands. Or head."

Castiel looked at Sam seriously. "Should I have not made a pie?"

Sam laughed briefly. "You're fine, Cas. Trust me, you're going to be Dean's best friend if you keep this up."

"Exactly, Sammy. You've got to compete with this," Dean said, pointing to the pie with his fork. "Cas, you wanna cut me a piece?"

"Okay." Castiel took the knife from Dean and expertly cut a slice. "I need a plate- oh." He took the pro-offered plate from Dean and slipped the pie onto it, handing it back to him afterwards. "I don't know if-"

Dean interrupted him by taking a large bite. He powered through the way that the filling and the baked apples burned the roof of his mouth, relishing only in the sweetness that seeped through and the crispy crumble of the crust as it fell apart in his mouth. He chewed methodically.

Cas stared back at him dolefully. "... How is it?"

Dean swallowed and licked his lips. "It's _heaven_ , Cas."

Castiel frowned for approximately three seconds before breaking into a real smile.

"Yep," Sam clapped Cas on the back, "Dean's heaven would be a pie shop."

"Oh, this is delicious," Dean muttered, flopping onto one of the stools and propping his elbows up on the table. "Cas."

"Yes?"

"Bake more often."

Sam chuckled. "Save me a piece, Dean. I'll have some later."

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"I'll save you a piece," Castiel said.

"Thanks, Cas. Try not to suck up to him too much," he said jokingly before he strode away down the hallway.

"Suck up?" Cas echoed.

"Feel free to suck up to me all the time," Dean commented.

"I... don't know what that means."

"It means you can take care of all the cooking and baking from now on, if you want to," Dean said, smiling up at him lazily. "Because this is spectacular for someone who doesn't even eat it to begin with."

"I was worried that the filling wouldn't be sweet enough," Cas mused, sinking into the seat next to Dean. "I can't taste the... sum of parts, so I wasn't really sure if I was managing. It all tastes... revolting, actually, to me."

"No. No, this is amazing. This is _so_ much better than buying the store-bought crap."

Cas smiled briefly again. "Good. This is the first time I've ever attempted something of this caliber."

"Well, it's delicious. Although, come here."

"What?"

Dean shoved a bite of the pie into his mouth before setting his fork down, reaching over to fluff the flour out of Cas's hair. "Maye nod make sush a ess nex ime."

Castiel's forehead crinkled. mostly from the garbled language than the flour billowing into the air. "What?"

Dean swallowed. "I _said_ , maybe not make such a mess next time." He swept the flour away from his shirt as well.

"Oh. I was unprepared for how... untamed flour is."

"‘Untamed’?"

"It's a mess," Cas said bluntly.

"Yes." Dean thumped him on the chest. Flour exploded from his shirt and Dean reeled back, coughing. "Maybe mojo that away."

Castiel nodded. "I believe that I'll take a shower."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Shower? You don't have to shower, I thought." He shoveled more pie into his mouth, licking his lips.

"I like showering," Cas said, swinging around on the bar stool to get to his feet. "It had a certain amount of relaxation about it."

"Can you even _feel_ hot water anymore?"

Castiel paused, but then shook his head. "Not really, no, but the sensation of the water raining down on me is pleasurable."

"How can you even feel _that_?"

Castiel shrugged. "I notice it. Or maybe I remember the feeling. I'm not quite sure."

"Oh, whatever." Dean finished off the last of his pie and stood up, trekking back across the kitchen to get another piece. "Anyway, yeah, it's good."

"I'm glad you like it," Cas replied, brushing a bit more flour from his shirt before heading to the door. "Save a piece for Sam."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. ... Hey, Cas?"

Castiel paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Uh, thanks, you know. For the pie."

Cas watched him for a moment before nodding. "You are welcome, Dean." He turned away again and headed out of the kitchen.

Dean shook his head slightly and turned back to the pie, cutting himself another piece.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Supernatural_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
